Pitch Perfect One Shots- Prompts Welcome
by norahhill6
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Mostly Bechloe, but I'm open to anything except for Jeca. All prompts are welcome here, and on my Tumblr, thatdorkygayy. Mostly fluff, but angst will be thrown in there too.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: So, here's the first one. Whoop whoop. Basically, Beca risks her life to save Chloe, and Chloe realizes how much she loves her. Any reviews are welcome! Also, I know this one is short. I'll really work at lengthening them, I just need some time to improve my writing skills.**

* * *

She never saw it coming. It wasn't like she had been expecting a logging truck to come full speed ahead as she was crossing the crosswalk to return to her apartment just off of campus. Chloe Beale considered herself an incredibly lucky person. Not because she had escaped injury, spare some scrapes across her palms and knees, but because she had Beca "Effin'" Mitchell there to save her.

The scene continued to flash through the pretty redhead's mind. The bumper of a rusty Ford careening towards her, and a flash of a tiny brunette flinging herself a near impossible distance from the sidewalk to the middle of the walkway, shoving her captain out of harm's way, taking the full blow of the truck herself. The sound of a high pitched yelp as her friend's petite frame crumpled lifelessly. The super senior choked back tears now as she sat there, waiting for the ambulance to arrive as she cradled Beca's head as the sophomore gazed up weakly.

"Ch-Chlo, y-you're alright, right?" the tiny DJ questioned weakly, gaining an almost bitter laugh from the teary ginger.

"Becs, you just got hit by a **truck,** and you want to check in on me? You're unbelievable." Beca tried to chuckle, only to be interrupted by a coughing attack, startling Chloe with the sight of blood appearing on the ground in front of them.

"Oh, fuck, Becs. You really outdid yourself this time," she muttered, holding the weak brunette lightly, growing impatient for the ambulance. She had no sooner wished for paramedics, than the wail of sirens grew closer, flashing lights blinding the vermillion-locked singer. She rushed over, cerulean eyes shining with panic as the paramedics exited the vehicle.

"Help her, please. Help her, she's hurt!" she pleaded in between hysterical sobs, gesturing towards where Beca lay whimpering in pain. "Don't let her leave me," she whispered in hushed desperation.

"Ma'am, we're going to do out best, but we need information, what is the situation?" The paramedic tried to soothe her as his partner began to assess Beca's health.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault," she sobbed, trying to form the words through broken cries. "I, I was trying to cross and I wasn't, wasn't paying attention. The-the truck was coming, and-and she just jumped." Her voice faded to a whisper by the time the sentence ended. "She-she gave up herself to save me." The paramedic nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Beale. Chloe Beale." He nodded before joining his partner as they lifted her gently onto a gurney, loading her into the ambulance. Chloe sprinted over, hurrying to stop them before they left. "Let me go with you," she breathed out. The paramedic looked her over once, but nodded and then gestured for her to enter the ambulance. She wasted no time and immediately clambered in, gently upping Beca's limp hand in her own. The tiny Bella turned her head, smiling weakly at her friend.

"Told you I'm a badass," she mumbled, just clear enough for Chloe to understand and chuckle, shaking her head.

"You sure are. You are the biggest badass I've ever met." Beca's smile morphed into a grimace as the paramedic wrapped up her ribs, a flash of pain passing over her pale complexion. "Becs, you good?" she questioned, looking over to the medic.

"We think she broke at least one rib, and want to be careful to help keep it in place until we can confirm any injuries," he explained briefly. Chloe only nodded, falling silent for the rest of the they entered the hospital, Chloe was forced to sit in the waiting room as they checked out her close friend worry clouding all other thoughts from her normally sunny mind.

It was just over an hour before the doctor called the fiery-haired girl into Beca's room. She gasped audibly, seeing her normally defiant and strong friend looking so fragile and small in the hospital bed. "She's so tiny."

"Ms. Mitchell has suffered from 3 broken ribs, a severe concussion, and a shattered patella. It will be at least a day until she can be released. I'll be back to check up on her later." His stony expression and tone remained calm and even as she strode out of the room, clipboard in hand. Chloe rushed over, sitting herself next to the younger girl.

"Oh Beca, Beca, Beca. This is my fault. I-I should've watched where I was going. I was so stupid, I-I'm sorry," she whisper cried to the sleeping form. "I love you, Becs. I have since that Activity Fair. I knew that I wanted you to be mine. I want to spend weekends cuddling on the couch, and-and having dance parties in the kitchen, and waking up early to make pancakes to surprise you with. The kind made with buttermilk, be-because you love how fluffy it makes them, even if you won't admit it." She wiped away tears from her sky blue eyes before looking down to find a pair of glistening, storm grey hues gazing up with a soft smile.

"I heard pancakes," Beca mentioned softly. Chloe choked back a sob, smiling through her tears as Beca sat up. Chloe leaned down to meet her, soft lips meeting in a moment of bliss, both girls happy with the passionate, yet chaste, kiss. They pulled away, both now let tears flow freely.

"I love you too, Chlo."


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I know, I know. It's on the short side again. Just gimme a bit to figure it out a little. Anywho, this is a prompt I found where one of them brings home a puppy and tries to hide it. Obvious fluff.**

* * *

Beca had heard the door shut from the living room and rose to meet her girlfriend, only to find her mysteriously absent. Normally, Chloe would immediately rush to find her significant other so that they could exchange stories of their days. "Chlo?" she called out questioningly. "You home?"

"Erm, yeah. Just give me a minute," Chloe called down from their bedroom upstairs. Sensing something was wrong and fearing the worst, she raced up the stairs and flung open the door to their room. "Chloe, are you alright?" she breathed out. The redhead whipped around, a strange smile on her face as she sat down on the bed, leaning lightly against a pillow.

"Oh, hey, Becs, how was your day?" she asked sweetly, hoping to distract her girlfriend from the shifting pillow behind her. Beca just sighed, stepping forwards and grabbing the pillow.

"Chloe, you know we need to talk about this, right?" The older girl just nodded sheepishly before lifting the puppy from behind her back, setting it down on the floor to explore. Beca took a seat next to her on the bed, left hand moving in soothing circles on her girlfriend's back. "For starters, where did it come from?"

"I was coming home from the grocery store, and I saw him huddled in a corner outside. I went over, and he was all alone, Becs. There was no one with him." Her voice began to crack as teared flooded her cerulean orbs. "He was so dirty, and-and so thin. I knew he needed help. He **needed** me, Becs. He needed **us.** " Beca could only nod, looking down at the shaggy pup in playing on the floor in front of them.

"I guess he's kinda cute," Beca mumbled, picking up the puppy, only to have her nose licked by a slobbery tongue. "Ew! I take it back!" she shrieked, passing it off to Chloe, who sat chuckling amusedly. The petite girl glared at the puppy, poking its nose. "You are a menace," she growled at him. His only response was a playful yap. Chloe held him up in front of her face.

"You're just a playful little guy, huh? You just love Beca, even though you'll probably be bigger than she is, huh?" The last comment earned an indignant cry from her girlfriend, who placed a playful slap on her arm before sighing.

"We're keeping him, aren't we?" Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "Fine, but I get to name him."

"But Bec-"

"Nope. If he stays, he stays with my name." Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, What's his name, Beca? What shall we call our new family member?" Beca paused for a moment, not expecting to have gotten this far.

"Oh. Um, he's uh, Dennis." She paused to nod, hoping it would portray some form of confidence. "Yep. Dennis. His name is Dennis now." Chloe chuckled, shaking her head before passing off the puppy.

"Alright. Let's go give Dennis a bath then."

Beca had severely underestimated the difficulty of bathing a squirmy puppy. "Dennis! Sit down!" she ordered, only to earn a yap and dramatic leap out of the tub. She picked him back up, muttering to the dog they could now identify.

Once he was clean and dry, the duo could tell that Dennis was an Old English Sheepdog puppy. They used a piece of rope as a temporary leash for the trek to their nearest pet store, where they picked up food (Chloe insisted on the biggest bag she could find), a nice new collar (Beca wanted leather with spikes, Chloe chose just leather), and too many toys to count.

By the time the outing was over, they were all exhausted and sprawled out on the couch with a movie cued up. Beca looked up at Chloe, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, and now I love Dennis." Chloe just smiled and returned the kiss before starting the movie, with Dennis sleeping happily on top of them.


End file.
